


Primavera

by allec_rameht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Tu podes finalmente ver a grama primaveresca renascer através das pálpebras enquanto o teu inverno derretia a cada piscada""
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Narração em Segunda pessoa.

O balanço das folhas musicalizava o ambiente. O vento dançava com seus cabelos esparramados pelo chão. Tu sentiste o calor de outra pele na ponta de teus dedos. Borboletas moviam-se ao ritmo daqueles fios negros em teu estômago. A vermelhidão causada pela mudança climática foi acariciada. As gotículas de suor expelidas pelos poros molharam as palmas de tuas mãos.

Tu podes finalmente ver a grama primaveresca renascer através das pálpebras enquanto o teu inverno derretia a cada piscada. A colisão de estações fez com que as pupilas dilatassem quando, inevitavelmente, ambas somente se esconderam entre as pálpebras e se enlaçaram.


End file.
